Kai: A Jojo Story
by FictionalIdiot
Summary: A full OC Story with a non-Joestar main character. Enjoy! Oh. There's swearing and gore, but since it's Jojo, I assume you already know that.


**A/N: **So! It's been a while. Been planning a fic for forever but didn't really know what to write, or have the motivation to. It's been a rough couple of years. Recently got into Jojo and got inspired to write an all OC fanfic! I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. That privilege goes to Hirohiko Araki and David Productions. I also don't own any of the songs names featured here. A list of references and the bands they belong to can be found at the end of the chapter. That being said, let us continue.

**Chapter 1: Sweet Child**

Seawan was the kind of town that would be called beautiful by tourists on a one day trip. On the surface level, it was a wonderfully quaint seaside town with just enough sites to be seen in a hectic 24 hour day and enough beaches and sand to build an accurate sand recreation of the Louvre, artwork and all. However, it is on the second day in Seawan that the mind becomes sobre. This city and its inhabitants would much rather live elsewhere. This was no "quaint town". It was in fact, in many ways, the pit of humanity, where the remains were thrown. The people there might be nice a lot of the time but if you were to start living here as they did, you would slowly realise that it was not as pleasant as its appearance would lead you to believe. If you lived there for even longer, you might notice a lot more than just that however. You might notice the strange, almost supernatural occurrences, and, if you too were cursed enough, you might just have to get involved. Kai Tonas did not care about this at the moment. He was much more concerned with his apparent metamorphosis and flight.

Stand Name: Sweet Child

Stand User: Kai Tonas

Stand Type: Armour

Power: C

Speed: A

Range: E

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: B

Ability - Glyphs: Sweet Child can generate three different types of glyphs (Appearing similar to a pentagram but with a filled in, five pointed star instead and the first initial of the glyphs property in the segments of the outer circle) which have certain properties. Speed grants more speed and precision whilst being stood on, Healing heals people to what the user perceives to be it's perfect state, however it cannot heal things to a state that the person never was in and Projectile shoots a white projectile when hit by the user. This stand does not transmit damage to the user and can also fly.

Kai was looking in the mirror. He had turned completely green, his eyes had lost their pupils and he had lost his mouth entirely. He had white stripes above his elbows, wrists, ankles and knees and even his spiked up hair was contained within his form, white instead of its normal green. The most bizzare thing to him however was his chest. On it, there was a strange pentagram like shape, with the letters S C in each of the segments. For some reason, he felt the inclination to call it 'Sweet Child'. He heard his mother call him. "Kai! Get out of here now it's time for school!"  
"In a sec, mum I just need to fi-" He had turned away from the mirror to call to her and looking back in it, he was back to normal, as if nothing had happened. "What in the-?"

Kai's mother hollered once more. "Kai! If you don't leave now you'll be late!"

"Alright mum!" Kai, quickly grabbed his bag and left, ready to forget this ever happened.

[...]

Kai arrived at school and sat down outside his boyfriend's form room. He needed to talk to him about what had happened this morning, just to get it out to someone. As the bell for first lesson rang, Kai stood up and entered the room, hugging him as soon as he was in range to do so. "Morning Ayza."  
Ayza hugged him back, stroking his head for a moment as he did so. "Hey Kai." He squinted, leaning back slightly. "Is something wrong? Something seems wrong. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He said attentively.

Kai pulled away from the hug and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… I need to talk to you about something, it was some kind of waking dream, or hallucination or something, I just need to get it out."  
"Oh god, and I thought you were insane before." They both chuckled.

Kai quietly explained what had happened this morning. "I swear, I'm not joking, this is serious, I'm being serious. It was so weird. I blinked and then suddenly I was an inch off the ground!" Ayza looked at him, believing every word. "Huh. Well shit, I guess you have one now too."

"...What are you talking about?"  
Ayza took him by the hand and began walking to lesson with him. "Congratulations fucker, you've got a stand. Enjoy your stay in hell."  
"You're joking right? Is this some kind of prank?" Kai looked at Ayza incredulously.

Ayza responded in his usual, matter-of-fact tone. "I'm fully and completely serious. I have one too."

"Wait really?" Kai asked.

"Yes, really. Let me show you." Ayza clicked his fingers, and suddenly, a pitch black dog appeared beside him.

Stand Name: Somewhere Else

Stand User: Ayza Orion

Stand Type: Short-Range

Power: B

Speed: C

Range: D

Durability: C

Precision: B

Potential: E

Ability - Invisibility: Somewhere Else can generate an invisibility field that only affects stand users. The invisibility is total, being invisible to stand and non-stand users but only stand users can enter the field and be affected by it. As well as this, Somewhere Else's user has the ability to select who is affected by it. The invisibility field is a sphere with a radius of 5 meters.

Kai caught himself screaming externally and covered his mouth. Ayza had dived to the floor and was frantically petting the dog. "Who's a good boyo? Who's a good boyo? It's you! It's you Sirius! It's you!" He was getting looks from everyone passing and some quickened their pace.

"Wait Sirius?" Kai said, uncovering his mouth.

"Well technically I think it's called Somewhere Else, but they both begin with S and he's a big black fluffy doggy and he is the best boy!" He went back to rolling on the floor with his dog.

"Why am I surprised?" Kai chuckled. "So this is your stand or whatever?"

"Yup. It's a representation of my soul's fighting spirit or some other brand o' magical bullshit." Ayza said, still fully immersed in dog.  
"And that translates to?"  
"Magical Punching Ghosts."

"Got it." Kai said, not getting it.

"Do you know how to call it out?" Ayza said, setting the dog down and getting up."

"Umm… no not really."  
"I guess you wouldn't. Well, I'll show you at break. For now we've got coding to do." Ayza said in a showbiz tone.  
Kai chuckled and sarcastically responded, "Oh fun, an hour of confusion and the teacher refusing to explain. I am in hell."  
"That's the spirit!"

"The magical punching spirit?" Kai joked.  
They both laughed and continued walking to lesson.

[...]

The area just behind the canteen was usually filled with delinquents but if you walked a bit further, there was an area near the geography classes around the air conditioning which not even they touched. It was here that Kai and Ayza had gone to. Ayza sat on a wall and began to speak. "Reach deep inside yourself, Kai. Find your strength to carry on." Kai's brow furrowed and eyes closed as he focused. He began glowing a light green. "Yes! That's it. Keep doing that!" Kai ignited in a green flame. "Okay, Kai! Call your stand's name!" Kai opened his eyes, as they burned with green intensity.

"Sweet Child!" Kai transformed once more, transforming into the thing he saw in the mirror earlier. As before, he was floating an inch off of the ground and he felt the armour around him.

"Woah. That looks fucking awesome Kai. Sweet Child's also a cool name. Makes you sound like a toddler though. But I really like it! It sorta makes you kinda look like a superhero. Do you know what power it has?" Said Ayza, rambling uncharacteristically. He was very clearly fangirling.

"Well apart from the fact that I'm hovering an inch off of the ground… not really."  
"Oh. Damn. When mine manifested I just kinda figured out."  
"How so?"

"My mum came into my room looking for me, looked right at me and left continuing to call for me." Ayza chuckled.

"Oh so you have invisibility! That's way cooler than flight." Kai said with only a _hint_ of jealousy.

"I'm sure you have more powers than just a suit of armor and flight."

"Yeah, yeah, stop being jealous that I'm now Iron Man." Kai snarked. The two laughed out loud and Kai leaned back… into the air. "Oh that's a fucking sensation. It's like floating in water without being wet."

"Wanna know how to turn it off?" Ayza asked.

"Yeah, sure."  
"I always just think: Off. And it seems to just go."  
"Hold on, lemmie just stand upright." Kai rotated so he was no longer laying down. "Alright then… lemme try and think… off." Kai began to furrow his brow, concentrating on the single word off, yet Sweet Child remained. "Um… Ayza? It isn't working." Kai started to panic "Ayza, why isn't it working? Is there something wrong with it? Am I not doing it right? Come on! Off! Off! Off!"  
Ayza put both of his hands on either side of Kai's face. "Calm. I'm sure it'll be fine. Nobody else in this school is a stand user, or at least if they are, they've kept it quiet. Just go to lessons. Nobody will know."  
"People will know, Ayza! I'm floating an inch off of the ground!" Kai said worriedly.  
"Then stop! Land! Surely you know how to do that!"

"I don't! I've never flown before!" Kai screamed in panic. Ayza hugged Kai and Kai blinked. Sweet Child was just suddenly… gone.  
"Oh… that worked. Huh. Well I guess it's good for now." Ayza said, as he smiled at Kai.

"How'd you figure out it'd work?" Kai said, scratching the back of his head.

"I had a hunch." Ayza said, winking. The bell rang, signifying the end of break. "Welp. Guess we gotta go to lessons. I'll meet you after school, and then we can get into this more thoroughly."  
"Mario Kart and Undertale music as well?"  
"Why wouldn't we?" Ayza said, laughing.  
"Fair enough. See ya then!" The two parted ways heading off in their separate paths. Little did Kai know he had a very bizzare adventure in store for him.

[END]

**Musical References**

Sweet Child of Mine

It's Raining Somewhere Else


End file.
